Operation: WAR
by Mr. Askanius Trick
Summary: Times are restless. Justice is skewed. Order has to be established....This time there is no mission....Join Sector and the KND for the struggle of a life time, where the deck is stacked.... And the only objective is: survive....... 1/362, 3/4, 2/5, 86/60
1. Introduction

OPERATION: War

Introduction

Disclaimer: If you think I somehow own any sort of insignificant piece of ANY sort of television show, you really need to get out and take a breath of fresh air along with a slap in the face.

362863628636286

Times are restless.

"In all honesty, sir, they're losing faith. The KND jus' isn't what it used ta be."

"So what do you suppose we do?"

"I don't know if there's anything we CAN do, sir."

"So we just give up?"

"Nay, lass. We do what we can with what we have."

"And what do we have?"

"We'll find out in the next roster check, sir."

234523452345234523452345

Justice is skewed.

"He was guilty. No question...."

"Everyone knew he was. But we messed up. We tripped and they kicked us while we was down."

"You just can't depend on common justice anymore."

Order has to be established.

?7?7?7?7?7?7?7?7?

"They are fools. They don't know the real enemy. The REAL problem. They think homework and broccoli is evil. It's time to show the world who is the real hero here. And who has the REAL power."

Established by an iron fist.

?UD?UD?UD?

"Initiate hammer down Bedro."

"Hammer down? But there are..."

"This isn't a questionable matter Bedro, it's an order! Now initiate hammer down!"

This time, there is no mission.

123451234512345123451234512345

"This isn't what the KND was meant for....."

There is only war.

8660866086608660866086608660

"What do you think you're doing Fullbright?"

"Fighting ye stoopid boy!"

"Get in that ship now! You're going to get out of here! This isn't another rumble with the ice cream men!"

And this time, the enemy is not an adult.

606060606060606060

Before him was not a man, but a boy. A boy no older than he was.......

Join Sector V and the KND for the fight of a lifetime, where the cards are stacked against them and all they can do is fight together for their lives.

123451234512345

"No...."

"There's gotta be a buhundred of 'em!

Because even Sector V isn't good enough to take down an entire army.

123456789065726510365734081726570239847156085737624

"We've lost Sector B, M, J, and F!"

"They're breaking through!"

"GET UP AND FIGHT YOU IDIOT!"

"WE'RE GOING DOWN! HANG ON TO YOUR......"

"So how long do you think we have?"

BOOOOOM

"Time's up sir."

**Operation: WAR**


	2. Shady Recruit

OPERATION: War

Part One: Undiscovered

Chapter One: Shady Recruit

_Do you really think he will succeed?_

_Yes._

_Sir, with all due respect, isn't it a bit much to put not only our first move, but also our identity all on the shoulders of one agent?_

_He will succeed._

_You had better be right sir._

1

An annoying computerized voice woke Nigel Uno from his slumber. The bald operative sat up on his bed at the Sector V tree house with a drowsy groan and peered at the digital clock that sat on the nightstand to the side of his bed. 5:00 A.M. An hour earlier than his normal wake up time. "Private call for Numbuh One," chimed the computer voice again. The Sector V leader mumbled several curses at the machine before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. The computer voice rang out again before he got to his feet and crossed his room to the work desk with a KND computer protruding from the back of it. "Private call for Numbuh One."

"Shut up you miserable piece of 2 by 4 junk," Nigel muttered before hitting the button to answer the call. To his great surprise, Rachael McKenzie, Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, appeared on his screen.

"Good morning Numbuh One," came the blonde girl's greeting. Nigel snapped to attention and saluted stiffly.

"Good morning sir!" Nigel said, trying to sound alert.

"At ease," Numbuh 362 said, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face, "I apologize for calling so early, but this is important."

"No apology needed Numbuh 362," Nigel said with his hands now clasped behind his back, "I was planning on getting the morning paper before Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 spend all morning fighting over the comics and sports page." Rachael giggled a little, making Nigel smile, before continuing.

"Anyway, you will be charged with a new operative later today," she said plainly.

"And?" Nigel asked, barely keeping the impatience out of his voice. Was getting a new operative really worth calling at 5 in the morning? Did she expect him to throw a welcome party?

Rachael heaved a sigh before continuing, "This operative is a special case. There haven't been scores like his since, well, you! With the exception of 2 by 4 tech, that one he almost flunked." Nigel raised an eyebrow at the Supreme Leader.

"So I'd better step up my game a little then," he said grinning, "Anything else?"

"Yes," Rachael said seriously, "We ran a background check on him and found pretty much nothing besides that he's been going to Gallagher Elementary since 3rd grade. We can't even find where he lived before then. And the most eerie fact in the case is he just turned twelve last week."

"What?" Nigel exclaim, genuinely surprised.

"That's what I said. Which is why I want you to keep an eye on him for me. There's a lot of suspicion behind him. I'm surprised he was allowed to graduate."

"Yes sir," Nigel said with a salute.

"But Numbuh One," Rachael said, not done with him yet, "Be as low key as possible. I don't want him or your team suspecting anything."

"My team?" Nigel asked, "Why can't they know?"

"You know exactly why Numbuh One," she said with a solemn look. Tenor-Gate would just never stay buried for Nigel Uno's team. Rachael looked from side to side to make sure no one was listening in. "And Nigel," Rachael said in casual manner.

"What Rachael?" Nigel asked.

"Tell the new guy I say good luck okay?" Rachael said sheepishly. Nigel rolled his eyes.

"You think he's cute or something, don't you?" Nigel said, already sure of the answer. Numbuh 362 only blushed and looked away from the screen.

"Check that paper for anything good for me. Moon Base out." And she was gone.

"End of Transmission."

A/N: I'd like to send a shout out to Dark Mike for Beta reading and fixing this up for me. R & R please!


	3. Doubts

OPERATION: War

Part One: Undiscovered

Chapter Two: Doubts

Rachael McKenzie stared out her office window down at Earth. After the Z.E.R.O. incident everyone thought that the KND would bounce back bigger and stronger than ever, and it did at first. Recruitment and enlistment doubled instantly and more kids from previously low-KND countries poured in to join the movement to end adult tyranny. Everything was going great. Perfect. But it was not to last. Now a year and a half since Z.E.R.O. things were so…different.

"What happened," Rachael said aloud.

"Huh?" Fanny Fullbright called out, head snapping up from her paperwork. A few months ago Numbuh 362 had promoted Numbuh 86 to the obscure, newly created position of "Soopreme Lieutenant". Numbuh 362 told Fanny that the position was much like a secretary or an advisor. When Fanny asked why she was being given this position, Numbuh 362 told her she "required someone of her abilities elsewhere". So Fanny was Soopreme Lieutenant, Numbuh 60 was moved up to Moon Base to be the Global Tactical Officer, the 44 twins took over down at Arctic Base, and some kid named Glenn Something-that-started-with-a-B, aka Numbuh Deep 6, had become the Head of Decommissioning. "Ah beg yer pardon sir."

"What happened to us," Numbuh 362 clarified, "What happened to the KND? What happened to our kids?"

"In all honesty sir," Fanny said hanging her head and gazing blankly down at her papers, "They're losing faith. The KND jus' isn't what is used ta be."

"So what do you suppose we do?" Numbuh 362 said gravely, pivoting around to face her Lieutenant.

Now Fanny looked up at Rachael, but still refused to look her in the eye, "I don't know if there's anything we CAN do, sir." That moment would probably be the first time in history that Fanny Fullbright's voice could be called "meek".

"So we just give up?" Rachael asked harshly, eyes now practically aflame with emotion, mostly frustration and fury.

"Nay, lass," Fanny said, trying to sound unafraid. Emphasis on trying, "We do what we can with what we have."

"And what do we have?"

"We'll find out in the next roster check, sir."

* * *

Patton Drilovsky hit another button to his left and faced the monitor that went with it.

"Listen up Sector T!" he barked through the transmission, "We've caught word that the Green Veggies Gang is on the move again. I need you guys to track down these greenery-loving lunatics and bring them in! We've got vacancies in Artic Prison that need filling." Some operatives had still not gotten used to the difference between Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 362's style of giving mission orders. Apparently since Numbuh 60 took the position, the Global Tactical Officer was in charge of assigning missions.

"R-right, sir! We're-uh-gettin' er done righ' now!"

Patton cut the transmission quickly and slumped down in his chair with a huge groan, massaging his temples with his fingertips.

"Easy there soldier boy," came a voice from behind him.

Patton sprung up from his seat and spun around, hand ready to snap to his forehead in a salute. But once he saw the figure in his doorway, he just sighed and relaxed his shoulders, "Hey Fanny." Honestly, the accent should have given in away right off the bat.

The vibrant red head standing across from him stomped her foot and crossed her arms before scolding him, "Is tha' any wey ta greet yer _Soopreme Lieutenant_?" Most operatives both on Moon Base and Earthside would tremble at the mere sight of the Ex-Head Decommissioner, and Fanny had been known to make smaller operatives cry with her furious bellows. But Patton had been immune to Fanny's fury even before he was transferred up to Moon Base, heck even before he was Artic Commander.

"Normally, no," Patton said with a smirk, also crossing his arms, "But when _you_ are that Lieutenant-"

"Ah shut it an' c'mon," Fanny interrupted while smacking Numbuh 60's shoulder, "the Chief wants ta see us." Numbuh 60 let out another tired sigh before stepping out of his "office", sealing the door, and falling into step with Numbuh 86.

"So what is it this time? Sting Op on a candy dealer? Ambushing a Teenz convoy? Protecting one of ours against the Teenz? Security for some big-shot's birthday party?" Patton rambled, listing off the usual reasons for such meetings. Then he smirked and added, "Or does the Chief just miss me?"

At that Fanny crossed her arms and shot a deadly glare at her companion, "HA! In yer dreams ye stoopid boy."

* * *

"Almost thirteen? You've gotta be sh-"

"Numbuh 60!" **Whack!**

"OW! I wasn't gonna say _that_!"

"Yeah right! You _sooo_ were!" **Wack!**

"OW! That's it-"

"Ugh, can you two _please_ concentrate on the situation at hand?"

The operatives in question both opened their mouths to retaliate, but were silenced by the raised hand of their Soopreme Leader. "Anyway, yes, in the most recent class of Cadets John Goodman, now codenamed Numbuh 7, will turn thirteen in five months."

"And we're letting him become an operative why?" Numbuh 60 exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Rachael winced inwardly at this. Numbuh 60 only threw his hands in the air when he either thought something was completely idiotic (or when he was engaged in a particularly frustrating spat with Fanny).

"Well from what the 44s tell me, he's really good," Rachael said, trying to maintain her stony professionalism, "His scores rival Numbuh 1's."

"Which is all the more reason not to trust him!" Numbuh 60 said, stalking across the room and leaning his palms on Numbuh 362's desk (to her great annoyance), "I haven't even met the kid and he reeks "Teenz Spy"! Even his name sounds phony!"

Fanny joined Numbuh 60 in front of Rachel's desk. "Ah'm sorry lass, but ah'm agreein' with the stoopid boy on this one," Fanny said with a slight grimace, as if agreeing with Numbuh 60 disturbed her. Then she swatted his hands with her army-green beret, which she now wore instead of her colander helmet. This was most fortunate for Numbuh 60, seeing as how he was on the receiving end of many hat swats almost every day. Numbuh 60 got the message and removed his hands from Rachael's desk, but glared at Fanny all the same. She glared right back, and they held each others' heated gaze for a moment before turning away from each other with an exaggerated, "HMPH!"

Rachel let out another frustrated groan. She really wondered why she ever let these two be in the same room.

"Listen, I put him under Numbuh 1's surveillance, so he'll be watched very carefully. I just wanted to let you two know," she said as patiently as she could.

"Huh. Fine. All I'm saying is I would never have graduated the kid," Patton grumbled and stalked out of room. Fanny gave Rachel an apologetic smile and went after Patton. Rachel heaved a great sigh and leaned back in her chair to stare up at the ceiling.

* * *

_'What have I done?'_

"She did what?"

"We're gaining a new operative."

"Yay! New friend!"

"Maybe this'll be a good _change of face_ for us. Get it?"

"Ugh, for the mercy of mocha milkshakes, just stop Numbuh 2."

"Croikie!"

END TRANSMISSION


End file.
